


See You In A Minute

by Randomstranger1220



Series: Caring Clint [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just love caring clint so much, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, captain marvel snapped, everything is still the same but instead of nat jumping it was clint, not tony, rewatched endgame again, wanted some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: -----and she woke up, gasping for breath, sweat staining her clothes.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Caring Clint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	See You In A Minute

"No! Don't do it! CLINT!"

Yet, Natasha can only watch as Clint's body fell from the cliff at Vormir. 

He was falling at an Amazing pace, yet everything felt so slow and clear for her. Clint's smile, Clint's love for her in his eyes, the feel of palms when he let go, his hair stained with dust and sweat sticking onto his face, _the blood pouring out of his body---_

\-----and she woke up, gasping for breath, sweat staining her clothes and bedding, her hands shaking.

She looked at her surroundings numbly. Oh, Natasha thought, it's just a dream. A memory to be accurate.

She could still feel it, the helplessness when his hand was slipping from her palm. If Steve, Tony and Scott didn't come in time and defeated Red Skull, she might have lost him for good. 

Like during those five years of pain during the Snap, as they call it.

His voice was everywhere: in the kitchen, the common room, SHIELD headquarters, even the _vents_ \---

Everything is back to normal now: SHIELD is rebuild, Thanos is killed for good, everyone is alive and well (except for Gamora, but it's okay, Quill will get her back, and Loki), Steve has retired and Tony is alive, thanks to Captain Marvel.

Then why does she feels so scared?

So helpless?

So---

_lonely_.

Natasha looked at the clock on her bedside table. 2.48 a.m., it says.

She laid back down on her bed, trying to chase away the images of the nightmare. _But it felt so **real**_.

Looks like another sleepless night then.

Natasha got off her bed, wrapped a blanket filled with the scent of _Борщ_ Clint has made during the reunion party.

Celebrating everyone _alive_.

The possibility of Clint dead is so daunting that Natasha shuddered just thinking of it. Not having Clint around? His laughter gone? The feeling of his warmth during their sparring sessions? His snarky comments during another episode of _Mean Girls_? The sound when he pulls his bow----

"Hey, watcha' doing up here so late at night?"

The sound of the familiar voice was the one that broke the damned wall that stopped her tears.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

She shook her head, signalling nothing has happened when she felt Clint's body heat next to hers, voice heavy with sleep.

Ah, did she woke him up? She is probably getting rusty with her stealth---

"You know I'm still alive right? Alive and healthy and kicking around."

Natasha smiled. He always knew what she has in her mind. That same smile vanished when her nightmare came up on her mind again.

_She could have LOST him._

The Black Widow never felt so terrified before in her life.

Of course, Clint noticed her attempts of hiding those worries. She always felt like she was the little girl that faced the infamous Hawkeye for the first time when she was in front of Clint. Never being able to hide her emotions properly. 

_A disgrace._ The voice of her trainer from her Red Room days rang in her head. _Natalia, you are the **best** and most **perfect** Black Widow to have ever existed in the Red Room. You must be most successful as well. No feelings, no emotions, **no weaknesses**_ \----

"Whatever that's going through your brain, it's not true." Clint's stern voice cut through her dark thoughts. "Whatever the Red room taught you, they're all loads of shit. You are not just an emotionless killing machine. Having feelings does not make you weak. It makes you **stronger** as you have someone to cherish and protect with all of your might."

Clint smiled, suddenly looking younger than he looked. "in fact, you are not the Black Widow that the Red Room created, a perfect killing machine. You are just Natasha Romanoff, the girl that stuck close to my side since I got her back from Budapest, the girl who had grown from a dumb young girl into the strongest woman I have ever met in this whole universe, including Captain Marvel."

Natasha can only look and listen to Clint silently, her eyes wetting up again for another reason this time. If Clint noticed, he just ignored it and continued: "You are Nat, the person who comforts everyone after a mission using her own special way, who keeps silent company to anyone when they need it."

Suddenly, Clint turned around to look at her. But what surprised Natasha the most was the fire in his eyes and the words from the usually noisy mouth of his.

_You_ are Nat, my partner who has been with me since years ago, the girl whom I have seen grown from being a girl, struggling to survive in the cold, hard weather of Russia into an amazing woman who would strangle anyone with her thighs if they ever see her in the wrong way."

His eyes soften. "You are just Natasha Romanoff, no longer Natalia, not Natalie, and the most important thing is," He paused, catching his breath. "You are no Black Widow."

Then Clint showed his signature smirk at her, saying:" Ya'know, you can let your guard down around me, right?"

The dam broke. 

Tears started to flow from her eyes uncontrollably, sobbing as hard as she remembered she did when she was still a 5 year old girl. 

"I-I just wan-wanted to be someone the avengers are." She cried. "I wanted to become the symbol of justice too. I wanted to wash away all the blood from my hands. All the red in my ledger. I-I-"

As Natasha let out her sorrows in tears, all Clint did was just hold her tight, murmuring comforting reassurances in her ears.

At this moment, Natasha knew she is home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss them so much :(  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Sorry for my slow update and bad writing again. Once again, comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
